Die With A Smile
by IlyShay7982
Summary: Heels stepped over two bodies before stepping into the now open bank vault. "This was easier then the last one... They did all the work for me." Lavender eyes quickly detected the money they had come for.


Die With A Smile [Nightwing] #001

(Authors Note: This story is currently looking for a beta-reader. If you're interested please PM me.)

Two men stood on each side of a steel bank vault, armed with pistols, tasers and batons. The shorter of the two crossed his arms, chest heaving as a drawn out sigh pushed through his chapped lips. "Could that clock go any slower?: The weekend was quickly approaching, drawing closer with each slow click of the second hand in the clock on the wall.

"It could go backwards I suppose..." This response received a sharp slap on a black covered bicep. "Ow." The younger guard rubbed his stinging arm. "Why? Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah... It's me and Kathie's ten year anniversary today and we're going on a second honeymoon."

Large red lips curved in a permanent smile twitched as pupiless lavender eyes watched the two security guards from a concealed location.

"Congrats." Was all that was exchanged between the grown men. The older continued to stare anxiously at the clock, tapping his right foot impatiently. A light gray smoke brushed their ankles lightly, going unnoticed until the smoke began to fill the room, rising to a noticeable level by the inattentive guards.

"You've got to be kidding me... What in God's name is going on in there?!" Scrambling, it took them several minutes to open the several lock on the large steel door. A fit of coughing erupted within the thick gray cloud, when abruptly it stopped. Long thin fingers took a small device from a silver utility belt hung lowly on thin peach hips, topping slick leather pants. Pushing the devise between large ruby lips, long legs pushed out the fixed wall, stepping into the smoke.

Heels stepped over two bodies before stepping into the now open bank vault. "This was easier then the last one... They did all the work for me." Lavender eyes quickly detected the money they had come for. Long stripped arms sweeping large amounts from several deposit boxes into an open duffle bag. The sound of a zipper marked the end of the theft, all that was left was the departure.

Black gloved hands clutched the side of an emergency roof hatch, pulling a small body into the light midnight breeze of New York. "Stop right there." Long red hair swung over a stripped shoulder as lavender eyes stared at a third security guard, a gun held firmly in his hands. "Set down the bag and put your hands in the air" The handle of the diffle bag slipped through thin fingers as long arms raised into the air. "Whatcha smiling for?" The young thief blinked.

"I'm always smiling, it makes you live longer, to bad you wont see that pleasure." On a small left hand, a pointer finger twitched. Upon the palm of the glove, a red C opened, and something flew toward the guard. A large sticky red C hit the guard in the mouth, cutting off his airway. He grabbed desperately at the C, attempting futilely to pry it off. A long leather covered leg kicked the bag over the side of the building. Laughter rose over the car engines and city sounds as a small figure free fell from the tall, brightly lit building. Several people screamed, believing a shattered soul had jumped to their death. A simple flip turned the person, hells heading towards the concrete. A hand outstretched, five long fingers bent together quickly. The red C opened again, shooting a red C clamp attached to a thin black string up into the air. The clamp grasped a windowsill, catching the free faller as thick heels brushed the city concrete. Releasing the clamp, the small crowd moved quickly out of fear as the figure snatched the duffle bag as they walked past it, walking down the sidewalk as though it were a runway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Masked eyes stared down at two bodies before a bank vault. They're eyes were wide open, eyelids stretched to capacity. Their mouths were stretched into a haunting, toothy smile. The two security guards were dead. "Do you know how they died?"

"Well..." the Chief of Police scratched his head. "A bank teller explained that a hooded woman deposited several thousand dollars under the name 'Clowee Faytel'. The security camera inside the vault shows smoke filling the vault, coming from her deposit box."

"The money produced the smoke." The Chief shrugged. "The smoke must have produced a toxin and a muscle tenser. The toxin killed them and the tenser forced their jaw muscles into that smile. Do you know who she is?" The Chief took a manilla folder from his assistant.

"We call her Clowee. She's a thief in clown make-up who always seems to slip through our fingers. She always leaves one of these on the scene." A large red kiss mark was planted upon the vault door. "She's one of the slipperiest thieves we've ever had." The masked man blinked. She was like the Joker and Catwoman mixed together, a dangerous combination...

"For now. She'll be in jail by midnight tomorrow." The Chief let out a snort, a sound of disbelief, a 'yeah right' motion made towards the superhero.

"All power to ya, Nightwing." The tall black and blue clad superhero stared down at the picture that was within the folder. It was taken by a high pixel security camera. Avery busty woman with long maroon hair was staring up at the camera. She was downed in a gray striped shirt, sleeves stopping at the forearms, a considerable dip at the front. A utility belt, that hinted that she had no powers, rested above leather pants that hung dangerously low on her hips. But it was her face that caught his attention. Unlike the rest of her peach colored skin, her face was snow white, with large lavender eyes that had no pupils, just bottomless pools of purple. One thin black line under each eye that reached from her bottom eyelid to her jaw seemed to lead to her lips. They were large, ruby red in color that was stretched into a sweet permanent smile. It was a haunting face that he would never forget.


End file.
